With the ever increasing capabilities of mobile devices with respect to producing multimedia especially videos, it is likely that the amount of user created video content will explode. Most of events such as dramatic events, natural disaster events, newsworthy events, and the like highlight the ubiquity of cell phone cameras to routinely document seemingly ordinary, mundane, and spiritual occurrences.
A typical content collaboration scenario to create such video recordings involves a group of users operating one or more cameras to record the various scenes, shots, and the like of an event. The recorded video content is streamed from the various cameras and is then received at a single point. Then the video content is (manually or automatically) edited and combined to provide a resultant multimedia video.
All of the users in the group need to share the entire video content streams to create the resultant multimedia file. As the same event is captured by the users, there is a probability to repeat the same scenes, shots, or the like of the same event. Further, a collaborator may not consider some of the recorded video segments to be useful enough in terms of the content data quality, redundancy, and the like to consider in the resultant multimedia file.
In some situations, some of video content is useful due to its immediate relevancy, and quickly becomes too old. Furthermore, the sharing or uploading of actual video segment may be time and bandwidth consuming which significantly increases overall system cost both from sending and receiving ends. Thus, an easier way is needed to manage the various aspects of gathering, classifying, managing, and fetching the video content streams in the collaborative environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.